Lost Darkness to the Number Fourteen
by Shadowking160
Summary: Theres and new evil Darkness and the chosen fourteen must work together to save all worlds [seasons 2,3 & 4 crossover multiple couplings][pleace read and no flames]
1. Prologue

Shadowking: yay! My second fan fiction, but like my 10th story :P anyways I hope you enjoy this one it took me about an hour or two to think of the plot and stuff and ect….this is a Digimon fic. No duh and it's a cross over between Seasons one, two and three ok now hmmm Davis would you like to do the disclaimers for this chapter?

Davis: Me? Really?

Shadow: that's what I said!

Davis: umm well ok! Disclaimer: Shadowking160 doesn't own digimon only the OP and OC

Shadow: Thank you Davis now on with the Prologue

**_

* * *

_**

**_Lost Darkness to the Number Fourteen_**

_**prologe**_

Beyond our world, there are fourteen others. Each with there own meaning. Long ago, the rulers of these worlds, once lived together in peace and harmony. But one day one of the fourteen rulers, let darkness infect and poison there mind, longing for power and control. The infected ruler soon later on poisoned another one of the fourteen rulers mind longing them for control and power also. The remaining twelve had to band together using there own powers to destroy this evil darkness and bring back there formal comrades back towards the light of the greater good. Although the darkness was strong stronger then any enemy the rulers and there partners and other comrades had defeated before, they were able to defeat the darkness bringing peace

Back to there world, but later conflicts started between the rulers. So they all agreed to break apart thee world into fourteen spread world for each ruler to rule on there own. Agreeing it was for the best. Although the fourteen thought they had defeated the darkness, the darkness had taken an absences to regain its power, and once again try and take over all worlds. Years later of living in peace separately in different worlds, the darkness came back stronger then before, having no other options the fourteen rulers had to give up there power and there worlds along with the world's meanings, enable to destroy the darkness and save there worlds and all that inhabit them. After a long hard battled the fourteen rulers finally managed to conceal the darkness away into an eternal rest. But as a result the fourteen rulers were sent to another world different from there own; Earth. Completely lost of there memory and lost of there meanings and existence… Destiny… Faith… Courage… Honor… Spirit… Tranquility… Harmony… Clarity… Grace… Wisdom… Forgiveness… Truth… Peace… Beauty… The fourteen worlds are waiting for the day that there rulers will one day return and unite them once again…

_**Plot/Story Line**_

One by one the Tamers and Digidesten learn about how to use and control there powers as well as there past. each of them have there own specal 'meaning' each 'meaning' has a 'stone/core' they are the heart and sorse of there power as well as the key to there worlds. they must travel to each world by useing there newly decuvered powers and fine there 'stones/cores' to unlock there world and free it from the darkness. however getting them will not be easy they are very well hidden in the worlds pluse each world in swarming with the Darkness's 'soliders' and other dark cretures of the Darkness. As they gather there odd shaped 'stones' they later starte to relize that the 'stones' are all peices to a puzzle and when put together it unleaches a powerful light that will destroy all of the Darkness from all worlds and unite the fourteen worlds once again. Love, conflices and betrail is also decovered along the way making the adventure more difficaled...

* * *

Shadow: yay! All done hoped ya like it and for those first ten who will review I will tell you what children from what season will rule what world

Rika: bribing them to review…nice…-sarcastic tone-

Shadow: Rika! And no I'm not! I'm just really nice like that shifty eyes

Ryo: Right….

Shadow: Ryo!

Everyone: -sweat drop-

Shadow: What?

Everyone: -sighs-

Shadow: …whatever, anyways REVIEW! AND R&R AND ALL THAT GOOD STUFF AND SEE YOU WHEN I GET THE NEXT CHAPTER DONE


	2. Strange Dreams

Shadow: Yay! next chapter already

Everyone: yay...

Shadow: hey you don't sound exsited:(

Rika: not really...

Ryo: I'm exsited I want to know how badly this story gose out.

Shadow: -.-; thanks for the moral soposrt guys...

Everyone: Your welcome!

Shadow: -.-; well anyways on this the next chapter, Chapter 1: Strang feelings...Ummm RIKA would you like to do the Disclaimer!

Rika: no...

Shadow: It wasn't a question!

Rika: FINE! Disclaimer: Shadowking160 don't own digimon 'cause his to stupid and brain damaged to do anything worth doing!

Shadow:--; ...thanks Rika...I think...well on with Chater 1

Everyone: yay...

Shadow: Oh and yes here is a lest of the main couplings...

-RyoxRika-, -T.Kxkari-, -YoliexKen-, -TakuyaxZoe-, -HenryxAlice-, -TakatoxJeri- and yes yes after a long conseteration of thinking this over and asking my best friends about it i have desided it will be so in this fic. so don't hate me for doing this but... -KojixKouichi-...Yes gay brotherly love I know just don't hate me for it! TT.TT oh yes and please note that this couple will not stay throwout the hole story, yes love triangell and all the stuff just to make things more fun D

Rika: nice...you take to much you know that?

Shadow: Shut up Rika! I'm just informing them ok, so shut your mouth or i'll delete you from my story!

Rika: go ahead i don't want to be in it anyways...

Shadow: TT.TT noooooo Rika common not be like that...

Ryo: -sweat droup-...sighs well heres chapter one...

**_Chapter one: Strang feelings _**

_Odiba, Japan: Kamiya residence..._

A fourteen year old girl with short chustnut brown hair, sat at the edge of the window seal in her and her older brother Tai's room.

She stared out the window gazing as if somthing were missing, her eyes were clouded as she stared off into the destances.

seventeen year old Tai Kamiya walked into his and his yonger sister kari's bedroom.

"Kari...?" Tai questioned walking over to his younger sister.

"You ok?" he asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"huh?" Kari snapped out of her gaze started, looking up at her older bother with a wery exprestion.

"Kari whats wrong?" The older teen asked his younger sibling, with a conserned look in his eyes.

She looked at him, exsamaning him and his natural state.

His thick messy chestnut brown hair was in its normally messy state his deep brown eyes gazed down on her, worry was defanitlly seen in his face.

She looked down focusing her gaze on the floor. "I don't know Tai, I just have this strang feeling..." She pasued and glansed back up at him for a second before focusing her gaze back down on the floor.

"Like somthing bads going to happen..." she continued then pasued again. Tai pulled up and chair by the deck, sitting down laying his arms acrossed the back of the chair resting his head on his arms, listening to what his had to say.

"like somone or somthing is in danger and..." she pasued again looking up at her bother Tai derectly in the eyes.

"It needs my help."

_Japan, West Shinjuku: Nonaka Residence..._

Fifteen year old Rika Nonaka was sitting on her bed in her room, listening to her CDplayer and drawing weird things on a sheet of paper, the images just seem to come to her.

maybe from a dream or somthing else.

Rika glansed up from her work, cosing her amber hair to fall from her shoulders.

she moved some stray hairs back with her left hand holding her pencile in the other tapping it lightly on her lower lip to the beat of her music.

Rika looked back down at her paper and started drawing again.

she looked at her picture it was of a drak evil dragon-ish bird thing. she frowned.

it wasn't 'cause the the picture was bad, it was very well drawn starting out from simple lines and markes.

"damn" she muttered why did this dragon thing seem so familor?

Maybe a Digimon? No there wasn't a digimon like that well not any the Digimon Queen knew of anyways.

Perhaps from a movie or book? No. Rika wasn't much of a book or movie person.

Then perhaps maybe it was a dream...Yes yes that was it.

She has been having, odd dreams latly, mostly of Darkness and evil cretures and strange glowing lights that were fighting against the Darkness.

Rika was so lost in her thoughts. she just stared blanckly acrossed her room. He bright violet dulled into a deep dark gray-ish purple color.

Her eyes showed almost no emotion like she was in a trances of some sort.

"Rika." A soft female voice said, snapping Rika out of her **_'trance'. _**

"What?" The amber hair girl asked her eyes now showing what seemed to be like a mixture of annoyance and confussion,as she asked the elderly woman with short mapile brown hair with strips for gray in tham. "Someones here to see you Rika dear" the elderly woman said in a sweet and gental voice as well as a sweet and gental smile.

Rika took her headphones and CDplayer and set them on her headbord. and put her drawing in the drawer on her night stand.

"ok thanks grandma I'll be there in a little bit." Rika said and the elderly woman's warm smile faded.

"Rika dear in there somthing troubeling you?" her grandma asked a look of worry and consern writen all over har face.

"What makes you say that?" Rika asked fixing the sheets on her bed.

"You seem a bit destracted thats all" Her grandma replyed and Rika tured away and smiled.

"I'm fine grandma nothing to be worryed about." Rika said giving her grandma a small hug and with a small smile before heading into the livingroom to see who was there,

_'probably Jeri wanting to hang out or somthing.' _Rika thought as she made her way into the livingroom.

Rika came face to face with a boy maybe a year older then her. the boy had massy chestnut brown hair and cerulean blue eyes.

Rika looked the boy up and down a bit dumpfoundedly. "Ryo...?" The amber haired Girl questioned staring at the older teen in disbalife.

"How ya doin', wildcat, Its been a lot time hasn't it?" Ryo said showing off his teademarke smile.

"yes two years to be exsact." The amber hair girl said.

"yeah" the older boy said running his hand throw his messy brown hair making it even more messier giving off a sheepish grin. "miss me much?" Ryo asked with a wink.

"Cut the crap Akiyama why are you here?" Rika asked and Ryo's expretion changed into one of a darkness shoulem. "Ryo...?" Rika questioned taking a step colser towards him.

"Rika..." Ryo trailed off looking into her violet orbs seriously.

"What is it?...Your scaring me. Whats the matter!" Rika screached eagerly. Her eyes showed little hits of fear.

"Rika theres a new evil and we need your help to stop it! Its up to us!"

Kouichi shot up from his bed, beathing heavly, small beads of sweat streamed down his face. his black hair plastered to his forehead from the sweat. he glansed around the room relizing that the images he had just seen was only a dream. he sighed of relife as he layed back down in his bed. Koji looked over to his brother laying next to him. Koji rolled over on his side to face his twin brother Kouichi.

"Kouichi? is somthing wrong?" Koji asked wrapping a comferting arm around his brother. Kouichi looked at Koji and smiled a reashring smile.

"yes I'm fine, its just..." he trailed off.

"Just what Kouichi?" Koji asked looking his brother in the eyes.

"Its just I've been having these weird acuring dreams and there all the same...do you think it means anything?" Kouichi asked his lighter half.

Koji looked at his brother for a moment. "I dunno maybe do you think we should call the others and we can all decuse this?"

Koji asked Kouichi and Kouichi thought for a moment.

"yeah I guess, but right now I think we should get some sleep" Kouichi said rolloing over so his back was to Koji's chest.

"Yeah your right, night bro" Koji said leaning over and kissed Kouichi lightly on his forhead.

"G'night Koji" Kouichi said as the two slowly drofted off to sleep.

_Tamachi, Japan: Ichijouji Residence..._

Fifteen year old Ken Ichijouji was laying in his bed, sleeping. tho' his sleep wasn't going so peacefully. Beads of sweat formed them selves on Ken's face as they slowly slippped down his pale face. his black-ish purple hair was stuck to his forehead from his sweating. Ken tossed and turned in his sleep muttering small incomprehensible wolds.

_**Dream**_

_Ken was walking in a dark foggy gray wastland. "hello?" Ken said calling out into the darkness, The suddenly a small flash of glowing pink-ish purple light shining in a far destance. "what's that?" Ken asked himslef looking in the derection of the glowing light. Ken took a few steps towards the light. "so much for don't go towards the light" He said to himself. The light seemed to move slowly towards him, Ken stopped seeing as the light was coming towards him. He knew that he probably shouldn't go towards a strange light because you never know whats going to happenen exsecialy to him, a digidesten strange things always happen to him and his friends. his gut told him to run and not go towards the light. but his mind and body told him other wise. it was as if he was drawn to the light, or the light was drawning him in. then a sudden flach of pink-ish purple light sorounded the area and changed the enviorment. Ken was noe flowting above four people one of them was him. he scand the other three.two girls and another boy. the boy had short black hair with deep dark blue eyes. his eyes seemed to hold a bit of innocents and mystery in them. The other two girls were both around the same age as him and his other friends. One of them had short brown hair and red-ish brown eyes who he relized to be Kari... "Kari...?" he wispered. as he waited and studied the other girl. She had long amber hair that went mid way down her back that had blonde high lights. Her eyes were a deep violet color. Her eyes showed almost no emotion but were what seemed like glimses of remores. The four of them seemed to be talking about somthing very seriouse and improtant. Ken coun't hear anything him, Kari or the other two were saying. He could hear only a few words here and there words like; 'destiny', 'worlds', 'darkness' and 'rulers'. Then the four of them all nodded at once after talking for sometime. The girl with violet eyes took a step forth and put her head out and muttered a word that Ken didn't ceatch. Then a radeant glow of blue-ish purple light. Next ken put his head out as well and muttered again a unknown word to him and a glow of purple-ish pink illumanated from his hand. Next Kari did the same putting her and out and muttering words Ken couldnot hear. and a bright glow of a light pink exspelled itself from her hand. Last the other boy put his hand out and also muttered words Ken didn't know and his hand gave off a deep dark blue glow. The bright glowing lights of the four combined into one and suronded the whole area covering everything in comeplete white, then eveything went black..._

Ken, Rika, Kari and Kouichi all shot up from there sleeping slumber, all in unision all beathing heavely as tiny balls of sweat ran down there very pale faces. There faces, had looks of Hourror, confussion, worry and fear all strcked across there faces. "What the hell was that?" The three mouthed in unision as they all recalled the events that happen in there _'dream'_

Shadow: yes finally finished and it is...looks at time 1:48am head falls on desk and passes out dead asleep ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Rika: ... -covers Shadowwith blanket-

Ryo: aw Rika you really do care.

Rika: Shut up you twit!

Ken: anyways... Review and R&R and all that other stuff

Kouichi: We will have Shadow woking on the next chapter ASAP so don't worry

Kari: uh huh thats right!

T.K: yep!

Kazu&Davis: yeah and now to wake him up evil grins

Ryo: uh-oh well see you next time with Davis and Kazu are not dead;

Rika: oh brother... KAZU! DAVIS!

Everyone else: -sweat droup-


	3. The DarkOcean?

Shadow: Yes! chapter two is up yay!  
Ken: about time...  
Rika: whatever...  
Shadow: come on you guys you need to sound more exsited!  
Everyone: yay...  
Shadow: --; thats not exsited!  
Everyone: yay!  
Shadow: more!  
Everyone: YAY!  
Shadow: ok thats better now...Koji would you like to do disclamer  
Koji: do i have to..?  
Shadow: yes not stop complaining wolfboy!  
Koji: -growls-  
Shadow: eheh i was kidding now just do the disclamer;  
Koji: fine...Disclamer: Shadowking160 don't own digimon 'cause we would all die...  
Shadow: --; ok...thanks Koji...  
Koji: no prob.  
Shadow: yeah well on with Chapter two!

_**Chapter Two: The DarkOcean?**_

**_Japan, West Shinjuku Park_**

It was proabaly around maybe one O'clock in the morning. The only sorse of light was the city lights and the glow of the full moon. Rika was walking throw WestShinjuku Park. she needed to clear her mind. but it wasn't working so well, images of last nights and previous nights before dreams kept flowing throw her mind. "I don't get it. it dosn't make any sence..." Rika said to herself. The soft brezz ruffled Rika's amber hair and caresd her face, and bear arms.

_'could what Ryo said be ture...? could we be facing a new enamy? maybe this new enamy has somthing to do with these weird dreams i'm having...i wonder if any of the other Tamers have been having this strange dreams too...'  
_

**_Tamachi, Japan: Ichijouji Residence_**

Ken walked into the livingroom still slitly asleep, for he didn't get much of a good nights sleep. visions of last nights dream still lingered in his mind.

"good morning Ken dear." Mrs. Ichjouji greeted with a warm smile.

"good morning mom" Ken replyed sleeply rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"oh Ken honey are you alright?" Ken's mother asked with hits of worry in her voice. she looked at him with a look of councern.

"I'm fine mother, I just didn't really get a good night sleep last night." Ken replyed setting down on the couch.

"Oh dear your not setting sick now are you?" Mrs. Ichijouji asked putting her hand of his forehead.

"No mum I'm fine really." Ken said eiving his mother a renisuring smile.

"Oh alright if you say so." She said and went into the kittchin.

"umm mum I'm goign to go for a walk is that ok?" Ken asked looking at his mother.

"oh yes thats alright with me Ken dear just be back before lunch." Kens mother replyed with a small smile.

Ken nodded and headed out the door. As Ken walked down the streets of Tamachi he thought about lates night dreams. "I wonder if this dreams have anything to do with the dark ocean?" Ken asked himself. _'If so, then were in trouble...'_ he trailed in his mind. "I think I should maybe call Kari and see if maybe shes having these dreams too, after all she said she was taken into the drak ocean before just like me..." Ken said alound. "It would probale be easier to just talk to her face to face, in seted of over the phone...and it would be nice to see her and everyone else again too..." Ken thought alound to himself, Ken walked over to a payphone and pulled out some poket change, he picked up the phone and put in the changed and dialed some numbers and the phone rang...after a few minute someone answered the phone on the resiving end. "Hello, mom its Ken...yeah...umm, mom? i was wondering if maybe it would be ok if i went to Odiba to vesit my friends...yes...uh-huh...yes...yeah...ok...ok..thanks mom your the best, love you to..bye" Ken said into the phone then hung it up. he smiled to his self slitly and headed to the trainstation.

**_Odiba, Japan: Kamiya Residence._**

All the digidesten were in Tai and Kari's bedroom. Tai had called Izzy about Kari's dreams and thought it would be best that they had everyone come over and descuse the matters of Kari strang dreams. Everyone, being Tai, Matt, Izzy, Kari, T.k, Davis, Yodlie and Cody. Tai sat in a wooden cair in the corner of the room next to the computer backwards. with Matt and T.k in two cairs next to him Matt between the two and T.k more by the door. Izzy was in the swervy computer cair in front of the computer, but then gain what else was new? Davis, Cody and Yodlie were sitting on the Floor all facing towards the bed, witch Kari was sitting on, holding her pillow closed to her chest staring off, remenicing of the good old day when all of them would set here like this. Everyones atention was on Izzy at the moment.

"Ok so tell us again why we're all here, Izzy." Davis said kinda annoyedly.

"Ok I don't know if any of you know this but..." Izzy trailed and looked at everyone to make sue they were listening before he continued. "But, Tai has informed me that Kari has been having weird and bizzar dreams latly..." Izzy said and everyone turned and looked at Kari. T.K. gazed at Kari with a worryed look from acrossed the room. Izzy cleared his throut and everyone atention turned back to Izzy. "Now I'm not awere of any details to Kari's dreams but from what I've heard from Tai, what he told me, this dreams sound to me more like permanitions..." Izzy paused again and again everyone glanced over at Kari then back to Izzy teling him to continue. "And so far, it has seemed that Kari being the bearer of the crest of Light she has connections with the Darkness..." Izzy once again pasued making sure everyone got that, giving then time to take in all that he had said. "Now then, Kari why don't you tell all of us about your dreams." Izzy said and everyone again turned to Kari to hear what she had to say about her Dreams.

Kari looked at everyone then back to spot on the floor. "Well..."

All the Frontier Digidesten were gathered at Zoe's house upstairs setting together in her room. Zoe was on her bed, with Tommy, Kouichi, oji and J.P. on the floor in a small square-ish curcle. and Takuya was setting in a chair by the door, and by the computer she had in her room.

"Ok so why are we all here again?" J.P. asked looking at everyone.

"We're here 'cause Kouichi has been having strange dreams." Zoe piped up.

"So what dose this have to do with anything, I'm no psychiatrist." Takuya said scratching the back of his head.

"Takuya!" Zoe snapped giving him a disaproved look.

"What? well I'm not..." He said crossing his arms and leaned back in his set and resived a few glares.

"Takuya this is seriouse we can't ignor Kouichi's dreams they could mean somthing!" Koji said and Zoe nodded along with Tommy and J.P.

"Well how do you know that they do?" Takuya agueed.

"Well how do you know that they don't!" Koji agueed back and stood up as did Takuya.

"ahh come on you two don't start fighting again." J.P. said scratching the back of his head.

Takuya and Koji glared at each other.

"Takuya!" Tommy said looking at him. "

Koji..." Kouichi said also looking up at Takuya and his brother.

"Thats it both of you! sit down I don't want you two starting a fight in my Room Understood!" Zoe snapped at them both standing up as well.

"Well he-"

"I don't wanna hear it!"

"But-"

"Nope!"

"but he-"

"SIT!" Zoe damanded and the two quickly sat down. The room was quite for a few moments before Tommy finally piped up.

"Kouichi why don't you tell us about your dreams now?" Tommy suggested.

"for once someone has a good idea" J.P. mutter.

Zoe nodded giving Takuya and Koji a glare before sitting back down on her bed she smiled at Kouichi. "go on Kouichi." Zoe said

Kouichi looked at them before loking back down at his hands, "Well..."

**_Odiba, Japan: Kamiya Residence._**

Everyone was still setting in the same spots they were when Kari had started to speek and explain them all the details about her bizzar dreams. Kari had just finished explaining an there was a long weird silence. Before Kari piped up again. "I think..." She paused and looked at everyone whos eyes were now on her once again. "I think maybe my dreams have somthing to do with the DarkOcean" She said looking back down at the floor and glansed up at everyone a few jaws were droped gapping. they stared at her in shock and disbalife for a few moments.

"The DarkOcean!" T.K. exclaimed standing up.

"Calm down T.K. its ok we don't know for sure." Matt said trying to renesure his younger brother. T.K. sat back down giving Kari a worryed look and everyone looked back down at there hands an the room was quite again.

"Hmm" Izzy thought. And everyone imideatly looked at him knowing he was going to say somthing. and give them answers to there many questions. "you know, that could be...I mean we never really defeted the digimon or this _'Master' _of the'res that was apareanly after Kari... and Ken." Izzy said pasuing. and again everyone had a worryed look, some glansed at Kari and other were still looking at Izzy for answers and others at there hands nurviously and worriely.

"S-so what are, we soposts to do, I mean we are ganna do somthing about it right?" Yolie questioned and everyone at her then at Izzy for and answer. Izzy was silent and everyone's gaze derected to the floor, till Cody pipped up. "you know... If this dose involve the DarkOcean, I think Ken would be involved in some way as well." Cody said looking at everyone, and Izzy started to speek again. "Cody is probably right, If it dose involve the DarkOcean you would thing Ken would have some sort of conections and poably sharing the same dreams that Kari has been having...I think we should get a hold of Ken as soon as posiable" Izzy said and Davis stood up.

"Well then lest go see him and we can ask Ken himself!" Davis exclaimed his right hand in a fist. a couple f them were about to say somthink when a familor vioce interupted them.

"Ask me what Davis?" Ken said walking in the doorway of Tai and Kari's bedroom. Smiles came to everyone's faces as the jumped up at greet there old friend.

"dude its great ta see ya again!" Davis said and smaked Ken in the back and Tai did the same on the there side of Ken. "It reall is good to see you again. welcome back." Matt said patting his shoulder. T.K also did the same. "nice to see you again Ken." T.K said patting his other shoulder. Kari and Cody both greeted Ken with a warm friendly smile. "Ken!" Yolie exclaimed happiely leaping into Ken's arms and pulled Ken into a light hug. witch of corse cased him to blush slitly. "Its grat to see all of you again too...But... I afrad I didn't come for just a friendly visit..." Ken said trailing a bit looking down at the floor and everyone looked at him with a strang and blank expresion waiting for him to explain.

"but what Ken, if ya didn't come here to see us then why're ya here?" Davis said asking the question that was on everyone's mind. Ken looked back up at them. "I came here wanting to talk to Kari, but sence you're all hear..." Ken said trailing as if he was speeking outloud for him mind, and not meaning to say what the did aloud. He walkedover passed Davis, T.K, Matt, Tai, Izzy and Yolie and towards Kari. "Kari?" Ken qustion and she looked up at him.

"Yeah?" she questioned right back looking him in the eyes, wondering what he had to say and or ask her.

"I wanted to ask you if you have been having strang wierd dreams latly." Ken questioned her and everyone looked ta Kari for her answer, tho' they knew what it was already.

"So you _have _been having them too." Kari said. "I knew it..." Ken muttered turning his gaze down to the floor. as did Kari and evertone else.

"ok now this just confurmes what we all think. that these dreams that Kari and Ken have been ahving are some what involving the-" Izzy stated, and Ken finished. "the DarkOcean..."

Shadow: yes finished at last!

Rika: took you long enough.

Shadow: hey its not my falut!

Ken: his right it wasn't his falut.

Shadow: ok for everyone if you want to know what took this chapter so long, it was coz. me and my family had to move. and i had no conection tto the net what-so-ever!

Ken: yes, and this is why it is not his falut.

Rika: whatever!

Shadow: anyways... the next chapter is really short. thinking of combinding it with chapter 4. not sure yet, ganna need help form my best friends. Rika, Ryo, Ken, Henry!

Rika: oh-no

Ryo: looks like we're helping out on the next few chapters again.

Ken: looks that way.

Henry: -pulls out papers- ok now lest get to work.

Rika: why me...?

Shadow: coz you Ryo, Ken and Henry are my favorites and the smartest ones here.

Rika: what about Izzy?

Shadow: umm...? he dosn't want to help

Rika: I don't want to help!

Shadow: umm he has a choose and you don't

Rika: ARGG!

Ken: think we should get to work before Rika kills Shadow.

Ryo: oh don't worry, they'll be fine. see there playing -watches Rika run after Shadow ready to strangle him-

Henry&Ken: umm yeah... -sighs-

Henry: well better get to work, no ence in just itting here chatting.

Ken: right, now see you next time, if Rika don't kill Shadow.


End file.
